naruto the true kamikaze
by wolfay dragoone
Summary: this is pretty much my take on an empire of the west style story
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue when the human sacrifice meets the human monster**

Slowly rowing his boat Naruto couldn't help but think about all that had led to this point. From his crappy abusive childhood to his drive to become hokage. He even saved his village from a giant sand raccoon. But then a girl he considered to be family, albeit crappy family, betrayed the village. He and a small team of his so called friends were sent to retrieve her. He had succeeded but had to draw on the power of the kyuubi to overcome her curse seal level 2. In the end his village decided he was to much of a threat to keep in its walls. He ended up not only cast aside but even had to remove his name from the toad summoning contract. All while a woman he considered a grandmother and a man thought of as an uncle looked at him like he was trash and said thing like they should be grateful the demon is leaving. Even openly exposing his secret to the village resulting in those he called friends to start calling for his head. Even the children who once looked up to him now looked at him with disgust.

As he thought of that he thought of how he went to wave, a coutry that treated him fairly, and had lied to his friends tsunami, tazuna, and inari about being on a long term mission and needing a boat. He attempted to pay for it but tazuna would not except one single coin.

As he thought of this he fails to notice his boat approaching a whirlpool. When it finally gets sucked into the whirlpool everything happens to fast fo Naruto to comprehend resulting in him being pulled under.

 **A short while later**

Naruto slowly starts to open his eyes to see a man with hair with white tips before slowly turning blond, the bronze, then brown, and finally black at it's roots. He is also wearing a shirt with weird trees and birds on it.(Hawaiian shirt) he also had a strange hat.(cowboy hat)

"yo you awake kid" he says while sitting next to Naruto.

"where am I," Naruto asks, "and whats with that massive mountain range" he says while pointing past the man.

"well your on a beach," the man says with a deadpan, "and behind those mountains are the elemental nations."

"behind those mountains," Naruto says with wide eyes.

"yeah, do you want to go there,"

Naruto then looks down and says "no"

The man smiles and then says, "good choice Naruto the world is much bigger than just one island"

"how do you know my name"

The man then smiles and says "aint that what families are for"

"family," Naruto asks with wide eyes.

The man then gives a small sad smile and says, "I wish I could have been here sooner kiddo."

And so a new adventure begins

 **Fin**

 **Authors note**

 **Yay my oc avatar finally appears ps sorry it is so short but it is really late so good night**

 **Wolfay dragoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo guys, sorry for the slight delay. It was just one of those weeks where you just can't seem to get what you want done. Any way here is chapter 1. (2 if you want to get technical)**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned this but all I own is my oc so screw me.**

 **Please read and review. Enjoy. Haters if you are going to bitch atleast have a valid reason, like my poor grammar especially since I am American.**

 **CH 1, mistakes, naivety, regrets, and one hell of a migraine.**

 **10 years since last chapter**

Sitting behind the hokage's desk in Konoha, we see a middle aged man with blond hair and sky blue eyes wearing a cloak with the kanji for yellow flash( **can't speak Japanese so this story will be in all English, if that bothers you then sorry that it is another flippin language)**. As he was working on paperwork, he looks down at a picture on his desk and let's a few tears leak out. This picture shows a younger version of the man standing with a woman with red hair, violet eyes, and obviously pregnant. This man is Minato Namikaze and the woman is Kushina Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki, the picture taken just days before the birth of their triplets. Two girls, named Natsumi and Mito, and one son, _Naruto Uzumaki,_ or as he should have been known Namikaze.

As Minato wipes away the tears and then looks around the room, he sees a picture of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Instantly the room is flooded with killing intent that only a Kage level shinobi is capable of. You see, the day the triplets were born, the legendary kyuubi got ripped out of Kushina and used to attack the village. As a result, Minato sealed the chakra in his daughters, yin in Mito and yang in Natsumi, and the soul in Naruto. Seeing an opportunity to help his children escape the fate of most Jinchuuriki, he promptly created body clones for his entire family. As he told his plan to Hiruzen so that someone would be aware and prepared to help explain his return, Hiruzen immediately asked that Naruto be left with him. When Minato told him no, he threatened to expose their secret and told him that he wanted to at least keep his surrogate grandson with him. Minato eventually relented after making him promise to keep his status hidden, allow them to send messages to keep in contact with their son, and have Tsunade and Jiraiya look after him as they were his Godparents.

For 13 years after that Minato could say he was pretty happy. He would send back letters every week, not always getting a response but usually would, trained his daughters and prepared to teach Naruto everything he knew as a way to apologize for not being there in person. Hell, Kushina was prepared to teach him the Uzumaki clan sword styles and give him her sword to make up for not being there. Then one day, the letters stopped being replied to. At first it wasn't a big deal, as Naruto would be starting his shinobi career and would be hard pressed to find time like before but after a month they started to get worried. They kept doing what they always did for a little while, after all he could have just been working his ass off or dealing with the demon cat, but in the end they rushed back to Konoha in sheer worry. They could care less about people finding out if they were alive, their family needed them and they would move heaven and earth if they thought that it would help him. In the end though, they were just too late, with Naruto being banished just a month before they came back.

The worst part about it was that the two people that were pressing the hardest for his banishment or execution were Tsunade and Jiraiya; the two people they thought were taking care of him. When Minato confronted them, they had no idea that Naruto was their godchild. Jiraiya was resentful to Naruto because he believed that he was possessed by the Kyuubi and had killed his prized student. Tsunade also believed he was possessed and blamed him for kushina's death. Upon hearing their explanations, Kushina was ready to kill them with her bare hands, yelling and screaming about how she was once like him. As Minato started to look into things, as the letter he received painted a vastly different picture, he started to see how corrupt the ol bastard of a hokage really was.

First he had exposed Naruto's jinchuuriki status to the entire village, and had told the sannin nothing about their plans or that they were supposed to take care of Naruto. Then he had put loyalty seals, memory seals, and many others in an attempt to turn Naruto into the perfect shinobi to serve Konoha. However as Minato read, he learned that all the seals were broken and how one day after putting the fifth set of seals on Naruto, he walked into his house and saw a message written in blood saying _'one more time and you die ya old bastard'_. Minato couldn't tell whether to be happy that someone helped Naruto or scared that someone could sneak into the most valuable home of the strongest village and not even be seen.

After being threatened, Hiruzen began to organize mob beatings and even had it turned into a constant ongoing mission. He always made sure to show up at the last minute to prevent Naruto from dying as well as make him look up to the old bat as someone that could never be wrong, or lead him astray. As he began to manipulate his emotions and try to convert Naruto into who he wanted to be, his son (Asuma) found out and tried to help Naruto. Hiruzen discovered this and using his military control, forced Asuma to stay away from him. Several others started to support Naruto, but he ensured that they were all forced to keep their distance, using whatever means he had to.

He even forced the Uchiha clan to revolt by intentionally discriminating and painting them in a bad light. Then he had Itachi kill his clan, using the elders as proxies, and betrayed him by turning the entire village against him. He even came up with a story that Itachi was to be a spy in the Akatsuki but those were all lies and deceit. He did this all hoping to make Sayuri loyal to the village to a fault, so she could later be used as breeding stock to get the sharingan in other clans and increase the strength of the village by an immeasurable amount. However, she did not respond emotionally as he thought she would, so he instead started to convince the civilians to treat her like a princess so that they could manipulate her with it causing her to be nearly oblivious to their machinations.

When Minato finished reading this he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. Hell, Kushina went to the grave where the Uchiha were buried in order to apologize to Mikoto for not being there to stop it from happening. But they didn't have time to worry about the past, as 3 years after Naruto was banished there was a mysterious stranger appear in the elemental nations. Not much is known about him, only that you don't mess with him under any circumstances.

He first appeared in Mizu, during the civil war. He was wearing a cloak that hid all of his body and spoke in a distorted voice. He went and spoke with the leader of the rebels, Mei Terumi, and she said he told her that he would win the war for her by morning. Naturally she laughed him out of her tent, but what happened next was something that went down as the most terrifying sight in Mizu's history. All of the loyalist supporters, and Yagura himself, lying in the streets. They appeared to be decomposing and it appears as if he had caused their bodies to rot from the inside out. Yagura, as well as some other people, appeared to have been killed by nothing but Physical blows and had their bones practically ground into a fine powder. On the Mizukage's tower, a message written in blood saying, _'every storm runs out of rain'_.

Naturally, Minato was curious if this was the same man that helped Naruto but he didn't have time or resources to waste on finding someone that could seem to literally disappear. However when Jiraiya came in saying he had found the akatsuki's headquarters, Minato decided to come along to make sure the man wasn't a part of their organization. Jiraiya and Minato hardly spoke after what had happened with Naruto, but both were aware that it would take everything they both had to fight him if he was a member. They also had to be careful as the Akatsuki had been silent for about a month after the Mizu massacre.

When they arrived in the headquarters, it was completely silent. Even the entire land of Rain had heard no activity from them, despite the fact that that was where they operated. As they reached the end of the base, they saw a scene nearly identical to the Mizu massacre. Hidan was completely decomposed on the floor, a body made of strings tore into pieces like an animal had destroyed it. When Jiraiya saw the bodies of Nagato and Konan, he could only cry. They had both been killed with a single blow, as aside from a hole where their heart should be there were no other signs of injury. Judging from the blood and rotten flesh at their feet, both Minato and Jiraiya concluded the rest of the akatsuki had been killed and completely decomposed. And written on the wall in blood a message saying, _'every dark night turns into day'_.

As they ventured further, they came across a cave. The cave was massive but that wasn't what drew their attention. There were signs of a battle and a big one, with debris all around the cave. And once again a message on a wall but this one seemed to deviate from the usual pattern saying, _'I will love her til I die'_. Naturally curios they tried to figure out what was so important to make him deviate from his usual pattern, but found nothing notable.

Shortly after this, Minato started to grow worried. He had become hokage again in order to protect his remaining children and now someone shows up with the power to kill an organization of S class criminals. He was like any parent and terrified of sending his kids on any missions outside the village. As he called a meeting to discuss the mysterious man, he noticed that Danzo wasn't in attendance. He ignored it as him probably just being sick but after about a week with no activity from him, Minato went to his house to see if he was ok. He saw something that made him scared beyond belief.

All around the house piles of flesh, blood, and broken bones were scattered about. As Minato entered the main room, he saw Danzo missing the arm that was always kept in a cast with a deformed arm with the first hokage's face and multiple sharingan on it jammed down his throat. He also had a pile of tongues with some kind of preventive killing seal on them 5 foot away from him. And written on the wall in blood a message that says, _'every heartache will fade away'_.

At this point Minato was ready to pay the mysterious man anything he could to protect his family. Heck if the man wanted to destroy konoha, Minato would only ask him to spare his daughters as his love for the rest of the village had been destroyed. Minato also began to read through the files in Danzo's home and what he read angered him immensely. Danzo had been in on Hiruzen's ploy and had used his plans to gain the sharingan and to try and gain power to become the Hokage. He had even planned to use them actions of Minato to remove him from office.

After reading the files, Minato decided to try and bring the mysterious man to the negotiating table. He called for the most trustworthy shinobi in the village. They never responded. At this point his fear was near hysterical and he went to investigate immediately. He found nothing, not even pictures or clothes left in their apartments. It was driving him crazy, the man must have walked right into the village and right back out with no one noticing.

The next day, he walked into his office and saw a box addressed to him. In the box he saw 6 leaf headbands with slashes through the symbol and 2 chef hats. Then he saw a picture of Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Asuma, Tsume, Hana, Yakumo Kurama, Teuchi, and Ayame all waving good bye. The message was clear to him, they were gone and will never be coming back. Underneath all the stuff he sees an envelope. Upon opening it he sees a message written in blood that says, _'just like every storm runs out of rain'_. Underneath the message in the envelope he sees a picture of Naruto looking like it was taken just a little while after he was banished and on the back a message that said, _'he's waiting for you'_.

Shortly after reading this Minato nearly went into shock. This man knew his son and had a picture of him. Was his son safe, was he dead, the thoughts made Minato fear unlike anything had done to him before. This man had his family, HIS family, and even had the skill to sneak in his office, which is guarded by anbu, and get out like it was nothing. He had his family right in his grasp and the ability to kill them at his discretion.

He sent thousands of shinobi to find the man and bring him into interrogation. But no matter how many he sent, the man had just disappeared into practically thin air. For years he waited a sign or a message or something, but the man was just gone. Kushina had almost taken it upon herself to offer herself as an exchange for her son but they couldn't contact the man to let him know what they were willing to do.

About 2 years after the man disappeared, the mountains around the elemental nations fell down. This greatly surprised the people of the elemental nations as they thought that the mountains were the literal end of the world. They then discovered that the elemental nations were just one continent and that an empire known as the new age empire, controlled the rest of the world. Naturally some people raised up that they should attack them for their land but after Iwa attacked and failed while using majority of their forces, they quickly grew scared of the empire. After all the empire reportedly took all of Iwa's forces on with a single soldier. This soldier used wind techniques like no other and was supposedly faster than even Minato.

Shortly after this both Mizu, spring, and wind country went into alliances with the empire. Minato had been trying to get an alliance for years, but the empire had just now responded to his messages. He had to make sure that the group going to the empire would almost guarantee an alliance, there could be no mistakes or konoha was finished. It had already lost it's status as the strongest villag after the loss of so many top shinobi and the Kurama clan heiress.

"sir the team you requested is here," Minato's secretary said.

"send them in"

Walking into the room is Kushina who looks almost identical to the picture only with a few wrinkles and a little bit less athletic from stress. Next to her were her two daughters, Natsumi and Mito. Natsumi looked like a carbon copy of her mom when she was younger with a B cup chest and well defined lean build wearing standard black shinobi clothing with an orange weapons pouch. Mito had blond hair in double pony tails( **twin tails whatever that hair style is called)** but their mothers eyes with a D cup chest and was easily not as muscular as her sister, with a little bit of roundness to her face and rear. She was wearing much looser fitting dark red armored shirt with a red skirt, fishnet leggings and had an orange ribbon tied around her right leg.

Next was Sayuri, who was bigger than Natsumi. she was not only slightly more muscular and taller, but also had a C cup chest. She had her long raven colored hair in just a simple ponytail and was wearing a type of battle kimono. **(I cant think of what the shippuden outfit was called so sorry)**

Jiraiya was next who looked the same, aside from a few extra wrinkles. Then Tsunade walked in, and she was noticeably different. Her skin was incredibly pale and her face was shrunk in. her eyes were sunk in and her muscles had lost a lot of their definition. She also had a noticeable shake, as if she were permanently traumatized. Helping Tsunade move was Shizune who's appearance hadn't changed aside from the bags in her eyes. The last to walk in was Kakashi, who also looked practically the same.

As Minato began to tell them the details of their mission they listen on in silence.

 **Meanwhile in the empire**

We see the same man that helped Naruto sitting in a swing in a garden. He had his Hawaiian shirt open, showing that while his arms and face were dark his stomach was incredibly pale. He seemed to be humming a song before suddenly standing up and opening his chocolate brown eyes. "And let the games begin." He said. When he stands up we see his arm is cracked, with multiple open wounds that look to need stitching and also looked to be decomposing. Clenching his fist an aura surrounds his arm before it seems to heal back to its regular state.

As he begins to walk towards the sound of a fight, we look back at the swing to see a chocolate brown eye sitting on it before suddenly beginning to turn into bright red blood.

 _Fin_

 **Hope you guys enjoy. Again sorry it took a little while. Any way**

 **Dragoon out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm not dead. Yeah sorry, I won't go into detail but I had some stuff to take care of so, yeah.**

 **Anyway I am going to put the loud house story on my page on hiatus, so I can work on another story(a RWBY one) while keeping it down to only 5 active stories at a time. The chapter one will come out some time next week and Garuda will come out a day or 2 after. As for fairy dragon it will be a while cause I want to have chapters in reserve so maybe about 2 months max. Shortly after I will give a prologue for reflections of insanity.**

 **Now where did we leave off, oh wait I remember,**

 **CH2 An empires history.**

The New Age Empire, a relative paradise atleast to those who saw it before. It was created through the blood sweat and tears of the Emperor, his mentor, and all his followers. He has become worshipped in some circles of the empire. His efforts allowed him to not only unite the fragmented lands, but also become powerful enough that even the Yonko fear him.

It all started about ten years ago, when the emperor first appeared. He was a young blonde teen accompanied by a twenty something year old man in a Hawaiian shirt that he referred to as grandpa and a kitsune/girl with fox ears and 9 tails and orangish-red hair. He first appeared on a relatively small island merely looking for individuals to help him stop the non-stop war around the world. Naturally, as young as he was, people took his words with a grain of salt.

However, that did not stop him. As the year went on reports piled up about the same kid appearing on countless battlefields on numerous islands. He always managed to get away before any high profile enemy attacked him. Eventually the reports started to show him gaining allies. After about a year of gaining strength, he made his move to begin uniting the world.

The kingdom of Camelot was a fairly powerful kingdom. It possessed a fair bit of resources and just enough military might to make the Yonko view it as more trouble than it's worth. It also possessed a mystic sword sealed in a stone. The sword was stated to only be able to be pulled by the one destined to rule. The kingdom followed it's king without question but unanimously agreed that the one to wield the sword would be their king when the time came. As a result when a group that had been appearing on countless battlefields showed up to try and wield the sword, they were more than a little hesitant.

The people that showed up included a man with blue hair and a blue bodysuit wielding a spear, a man that looked gigantic clad in only animal skin undergarments wielding a massive stone sword, and the emperor's original group. It was however the last two that caused the most tension. Illyasviel Von Einzbiern, the heir to the Einzbiern family, an individual who was known for having nearly unlimited magic energy. She looked like an extremely young girl with white hair and blood red eyes. The other one was her adopted sister, Shiho Emiya, who was known to travel from battle to battle like a machine. She had white hair that went to the middle of her back with tan skin. Her chest was heavily pressed by her body armor and that is usually covered by her cloak, making it difficult to tell her gender without looking at her hair or face. ( **yes I just made fem Archer, you can look up pictures)**

At first the guards and citizens wanted to simply kick them out, however their king proposed a challenge instead. If they managed to beat several of the strongest fighters in the kingdom, including the king, they would be allowed to test themselves. What happened next could not even be called entertainment. All of the warriors fell to only three of these monsters and the king fell to the young emperor. While the king was stronger then, that strength was worthless when the emperors speed combined with illusions allowed him to dodge all the attacks. The end result was a one sided beat down.

As agreed the king allowed the young emperor to test himself by the sword. They could only gasp in shock as he pulled the sword out effortlessly. Almost everyone spent about five minutes in shock before bowing to their new ruler. the emperor told them all about his plan to end the non-stop war. They all agreed to support him in anyway that could even potentially support him, from putting more hours in mining ore, or training more blacksmiths to help with the demand for weapons as well as the upkeep, they gave it everything they had.

He spent around a month having them train troops and amassing resources before making his move. As opposed to what many people expected from him given how strong his original group was, he instead focused on gaining territory from the outskirts of the Yonko's influence. Specifically, the territories that had a bad relationship with their rulers anyway. While this method prevented them from gaining an immense amount of territory, it allowed them to gain more resources and strength with bare minimum effort expended. It also allowed them to gather their forces without making big enough waves to piss off the Yonko.

Unfortunately, they could not do that forever. One of the Yonko, Big Mom, found out that they had been stealing her territory for about two months. She was quick to gather about half of her military, including herself, and go to Camelot with intentions of it's destruction. She had to leave her three top executives to guard her kingdom, but even then she didn't gather all she had by being weak. When the news hit Camelot of her forces being sent to destroy them, the Emperor and his original team including the man called grandpa decided to set a trap for her.

When she arrived, she believed that her forces would be enough and stayed on the ship as her soldiers attacked. However, when the fighting broke out her soldiers were easily held at a stalemate for over a week. After a week her forces gradually pushed back. She decided to attack herself, however when she stepped Shiho used a unique form of magic known as a reality marble to separate her from the rest of her forces. As she was brought into the reality marble, the emperor and the kitsune, named Kurami, went in as well to confront her.

Their battle was intense, with Kurami and the Emperor confronting her head on with Shiho providing long range support. As the battle dragged on, they noticed that they were at a severe disadvantage. While they could keep up with her power they could not inflict anymore than minor cuts and bruises to her. The same could not be said for her, and this allowed her to gradually press them to use up more energy just to stay alive. When the reality marble ran out of power and they returned to the battlefield it was clear who the victor was. However, when Big Mom gazed across the battlefield she was astounded to find her troops being forced back by some sort of magical birdlike constructs made by some sort of string. Also approaching her were numerous of Camelot's top warriors, including the former king and all of the people originally allied with the Emperor.

The fight begun with renewed vigor. It was a major blow when it turned out that of the people who gathered to fight her when she emerged only the former king and the mountain of a man know as Hercules could even pierce her skin. They fought to the best of their ability, and with her already having fought the others, they managed to deal a fair bit of damage to her before she began to overwhelm them. As her troops saw her handle all the top fighters, they became invigorated and began to press forward with as much energy as they could muster.

It was then that the strange man in the Hawaiian shirt stepped forward to confront Big Mom. The kingdom of Camelot could only look on in shock, as aside from his name being Wolfy and the fact that the emperor called him grandpa, most of the populace had little to no information on him personally. As such they could only look on in shock as he merely glared at Big Mom and she ordered a full retreat. When people asked her later why she retreated, she responded telling them that her powers gave her an advanced understanding of the soul and that when she saw his soul it was like staring into the depths of space, "not entirely dark but with a expanse that us here on the ground will never truly understand." It should be noted that despite what happened and what many others said, this was the only time in the entire war he stepped onto the battlefield.

After the battle, the kingdom was ecstatic to hear that another Yonko, Kaido, decided to attack Big Mom. Many believed that he saw her retreat as weakness and sought to steal her power. This however gave Camelot an opportunity that could not be overstated. Wolfy started the troops himself as to allow the top fighters to focus on honing their skills, many whom he trained started to refer to him as, "that sadistic son of a bitch." It was as also during this time that the former king went up and told the emperor a great truth. She was a woman that had hid her gender due to fear of people not respecting her, the emperor spoke to her and said, "man or woman, you have never done anything but earn my respect,"

They also used the conflict between the Yonko to gather more resources and territory without either of them attacking. After about three months when the battle between the two calmed down, Camelot looked to have increased in strength at least ten-fold. Big Mom was furious and upon news that Wolfy had left on some venture, mobilized almost her entire army to attack Camelot directly. However, when they got about halfway to the island news reached them of their home base being attacked. As a result they immediately retreated as to maintain their resources that they spent decades accumulating.

When they arrived on the beaches of their home they were surprised to find no immediate assault. As they slowly walked inland they were even more surprised when they weren't attacked. They search the port town and surrounding area, finding no one in sight, before gathering in the town square. It was then that Shiho showed up and used her reality marble to suck in half of her army. With only her top three officers and half her military, Big Mom realized they had been brought into a trap. As the emperor and Kurami moved in to fight Big mom herself, the rest of their army came out from the distance to finish off the rest of her fighters.

As Big mom fought the Emperor, she discovered how big of a difference three months made to him. Whereas before they could only lightly cut her, now they where inflicting genuinely painful blows. While it was obvious that in a straight one v one she would beat him, Kurami was strong enough to easily level the playing field. As her officers were defeated and several of them killed, she still fought for all she was worth. Eventually upon realizing that even Katakuri, her top commander, had been killed she surrendered. After gaining her land and military as his own the emperor had planned on resting to gather strength. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

Roughly two weeks after annexing Big mom's territory Kaido attacked. He had believed that due to the previous battle, they were exhausted. Fortunately he had waited so long and as a result against the combined might of Big mom's army and Camelot's, he lost and was captured. They then spent roughly three days trying to execute him with no success. After this, the Emperor asked Wolfy if he could kill him. Wolfy said he would not do it in front of other people, leading to the Emperor going and having Kaido moved to a dungeon room with no windows. Many said they heard screams of terror that would make a grown man shake that night and the cleaning crew who cleaned the room had to retire and be compensated for mental trauma for what they saw.

After gaining even more strength as a result of this failed attack, the Emperor decided to finish uniting the west. Using overwhelming force he managed to completely destroy the Blackbeard fleet and kill Blackbeard himself. Shortly after this shanks, the last of the Yonko, went up and over to give his land up to the emperor under the condition that he be allowed freedom for him and his crew. The Emperor agreed and with that the New Age Empire, a place for human monster and all, was formed.

It was only about two and a half years since he first showed up that he united the world. He spent the next six months with Wolfy helping set up the government even at a city level. Shortly after this Wolfy went on a trip that lasted several weeks. He came back with a single individual wearing a cloak with red clouds, concealing their characteristics. He went shortly after returning on another trip lasting only two weeks, coming back with 8 individuals of varying characteristics from muscular to frail. One even had piercing red eyes while you could tell another was lazy just by looking at his posture.

Shortly after this Kurami and the Emperor got married. It lasted about a month before he started a harem. People say many things from him being a pervert and used his influence to gain this but that is not true. In fact, some even asked Kurami why it happened and she said, "at first it was perfectly fine. I just failed to consider his stamina and how quickly he adapts. I can get him off once or twice by myself and that doesn't even make him breathe heavily anymore." This resulted in the emperor getting several wives, many of them in charge of overseeing sections of the empire to prevent corruption in the system.

About two years after this the wall surrounding an island that covered 30% of the world fell. Rather than seek immediate conquest, the emperor instead sought out alliances. He managed to get alliances with spring and Mizu, cemented by marriage. He got an alliance with wind country too, cemented by an exchange of treasures. However there were still fools that tried to destroy the empire.

When the army of Iwa came to challenge the empire, the Emperor himself fought them off like a force of nature. He showed the title he earned from the war due to his incredible speed and mastery of wind. The god wind, the kamikaze. He slaughtered over half their army and made the rest retreat with their tails between their legs.

 _Current time_

Wolfy was walking to the emperors palace, humming Tim Mcgraw's last dollar, as he walked. However he fell over pretty quickly when a blonde blur collided with his stomache.

"Grandpa, you're here. Are you gonna teach me how to fight, please," the little boy with Onyx colored eyes begged.

Wolfy could only chuckle as he watched a raven haired beauty with onyx eyes and a d cup chest come and pry the boy off him. "sorry about Menma, he has been a little hyper since I told him we would train him when he got older." The woman said.

"No issue, I was just passing by. Hey you don't happen to know if the runt is in do ya, Izumi" he asked.

"He was in the bedroom just a minute ago," the woman said before glaring at Wolfy. "Are you ever going to stop calling him runt."

"when he gets a little older and a lot wiser," he said with a chuckle. "Anyway thanks Izumi." He waved at them before running to where he could find the emperor. As he approached the door he hollered out, "hey runt get up."

"Whhaaat," said a half asleep voice before the door opened to reveal a young man with scars on his chest, sun kissed blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Wolfy could only smile, "the games are afoot Naruto."

The now named Naruto could only blink before a wicked gleam came to his eyes.

 _ **END**_

 **Before you ask wolfy is not his grandpa. He is even older on the family tree.**

 **Any way it is late so wolfay dragoone out**


End file.
